A Pokemon Legend: Aaron's Story
by SonicZ16
Summary: The Story of a boy named Aaron. Along with his sister Amber, who take the long road to the top of the Pokemon League of the Hoenn Region. But not only do they just get the Gym Badges...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, Dangit. There's an actual Character named Aaron. Well, just so you know, This is NOT about said real Aaron. I just made a Pokemon Character, I named him Aaron, I make this, I find out the name's taken, and here we are now. So If you clicked on this thinking it was about the Real Aaron, please go up to the top left corner of your browser window and click the arrow pointing left. (Yes, I'm clearly aware it's called the back button) But if you are interested in my story, then by all means, stay. Bleh, I said too much, I know. but onward with the Story!

"Alright, Folks! It's time for the Fourth Battle in Aaron's Pokemon League Challenge! Will he defeat the Challenger and rise? Or will he be defeated and fall? Only this battle can decide! Here we have Drake of the Elite Four! And the Challenger Aaron, from Slateport City!"

"Your Pokemon had to have done well to get this far." Drake watched Aaron walk up to the field.

"And they'll keep doing well and we'll win it all!" Aaron threw his Pokeball in the air and caught it.

"...I like your challenge spirit. I'm expecting a good battle!" Drake sent out his first Pokemon, a Flygon.

"Wow, those guys are pretty tough... Let's see... I'll go with..." Aaron sent out his Pokemon, A Wailord.

"Wow! Look at the size of that Pokemon, Folks! A Pokemon That big almost seems too difficult to handle!"

"We'll start. Flygon! Dragon Claw!" Drake pointed his finger forward.

"I would ask you to dodge it, but... Oh, well. It probably didn't hurt you all too bad anyway. Okay, It's our move now! Blizzard!" Aaron slashed the air with his hand.

"Is it getting cool or what? Drake's in for a punishment, because this is one heck of a Snow Storm!"

"...No Problem! Salamence, you're next!"

"I'll take anything you can launch at me!" Aaron was getting confident about winning.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam!" Salamence's mouth started glowing. And it shout out a large beam that was all purple and yellow. It was getting closer and closer to Aaron's Wailord.

"Woah!" Aaron shot out of his bed and collapsed on the floor. Realizing the whole thing was a dream.

"Aaron? What was that noise?" His Mom said from downstairs.

"Nothing!" He got up and dusted himself off and looked into his mirror. "Aww, I couldn't have at least kept that really cool outfit? Eh, I'll just go with what I got." Aaron put on a simple white Shirt and some Jeans.

"There's a lot of pounding downstairs... Is everything alright?" His Mom walked up and into his room. "And where's your red coat?"

"Oh, that's what I was forgetting!" Aaron put on his red coat, but didn't zip it, so you could still see his white Shirt.

"Oh, what's that?" She pointed to a little blue badge shaped like a gem on his coat.

"Ah, I got this for being the one hundredth visitor to the Pokemon Fan club. They also said that this badge means I can get a starter Pokemon from Professor Birch in Littleroot Town."

"Littleroot Town? Isn't that where Amber lives now?"

"Yeah. I don't know if she got any Pokemon yet, though. Heh." Aaron made a small smirk.

"So, do you want to go to Littleroot Town?"

"I guess so."

"Then grab your bag, we'll take the Truck!"

"...Which means I have to sit in the back..." Aaron was slouching over as he was walking.

"Hey! At least there's no boxes!"

After the drive to Littleroot...

"Pretty decent place she's got." Aaron was looking outside Amber's house.

"Amber?" Aaron's Mom opened the door.

"Mom! Aaron! You guys came from all the way in Slateport? That's cool!" Amber was sitting at her table and watching TV.

"So, how's your Pokemon Journey going?" Aaron asked.

"Eh... Um... It's... Awesome! I have a Pokemon that will totally knock your socks off!" Amber quickly made something up.

"Then where is it?"

"It's... Uh... Somewhere! No, wait. Okay you got me, I haven't started yet."

"Why don't you go see Professor Birch for a Pokemon?" Aaron's Mom suggested.

"None of them really spark my interest. I was hoping for something more... I don't know..."

"Can I go now?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, you may. Just be careful."

"Sweet!" Aaron ran off in the direction of Birch's Lab.

"Aww, now he's gonna start before me and... I got it! I'll just sneak a few Towns ahead, and I'll catch a really strong Pokemon from the start! Okay, here I go!" Amber Grabbed her bag and ran off into Route 101.

"Wait!... Oh, what am I going to do with you two?"

"Aww, It's locked? Oh, wait, what's this? Out on Route 101 Right now. Be right back!" Aaron walked over to Route 101 immediately after reading the notice.

"Let's see there seem to be plenty of wild Zigzagoon and Poochyena on this route..." Professor Birch was writing on a paper attached to a clipboard. he walked forward a bit and tripped on a grass knot. His clipboard flew and hit a Poochyena right on the head. It became angry and approached Professor Birch, Growling.

"Could it be that you're sad? Or perhaps hungry? No wait! You're angry! Which means... Oh no!" Birch quickly got up and ran for his bag but the Poochyena blocked the way.

"Wow, you have to get pretty unlucky for something like that to happen..." Aaron said to himself, watching the whole thing.

"Tell me about it." Amber walked up next to him.

"Amber? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to... Oh, does it matter? The man needs help!"

"Right, I assume I can borrow one of these real quick..." Aaron opened Birch's bag and three Pokeballs were inside, Aaron didn't think and just picked one up and sent it out. It was Torchic.

"Oh, he seems cool!" Aaron said, looking at Torchic.

"No time for that! Tell it to attack!" Amber was flailing her arms up and down by now.

"Okay, Um... Scratch?" Aaron assumed Torchic had the move.

"Chick!" Torchic recognized the move's name and charged toward the Poochyena and scratched it with his sharp, but small talons. The Poochyena countered with a Tackle.

"You still good, Torchic?" Aaron asked.

"Tor! Chick!" Torchic looked at Aaron.

"Okay, Scratch again!" Aaron really felt like a Trainer now.

"He's doing pretty good for his first battle..." Birch thought to himself, watching from a safe distance.

"Wait... Lemme' try something..." Aaron reached into Amber's bag and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Hey! That's Pokeball's mine!" Amber said, reaching for it.

"Here goes nothing!" Aaron threw the Pokeball at Poochyena. Everyone was watching it shake closely. It stopped and glowed red for a split second, making a "Ding" sound.

"Wow! That was amazing for your first battle! The battling, the Catching!" Birch came out from behind the bushes.

"That he did with **MY **Pokeball..." Amber crossed her arms.

"Could you come down to my lab? I feel like it isn't safe here..." They all walked into the Lab.

"Now that we're not in danger anymore, would you like to see the other starter Pokemon?" Birch asked.

"Nah, I'm sticking with Torchic." Aaron put Torchic on his shoulder.

"Oh, and here's your Poochyena from earlier." Birch handed the Pokeball to Aaron.

"Cool I get to start with Two Pokemon!" Aaron Put Poochyena's Pokeball into his pocket.

"Would you like to give them nicknames?"

"Nicknames?"

"Yes, it makes training Pokemon a lot more fun!"

"Alright, sounds interesting... Okay, Torchic... How about... Flamberge?"

"That's a... Unique sounding name."

"It's from this Book I'm reading. This guy has this huge fiery sword and he calls it the Flamberge."

"Ah, Interesting origin!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Poochyena!" Aaron sent him out.

"Awooo!" Poochyena howled.

"I see he's already learned Howl." Birch was watching Poochyena.

"Alright... How does Wolf sound?" Aaron kneeled down to his level. Wolf Jumped onto his head and barked.

"I'll take that as an Okay!" Aaron said, getting up, Wolf still on his head.

"Now, about where to go now... How about taking on the eight Gym leaders and Challenge the Pokemon League?"

"I've been having dreams about being in the Pokemon League... Sounds good, I'll do it!"

"Okay, First you should head for Rustboro City. Which you should head north to Oldale Town, and then West, toward Petalburg City. It's a straight road past there."

"I can't promise I'll remember that, but I'll try!" Aaron walked out of Birch's Lab.

"Good luck!"


	2. Chapter 2

After Aaron left Birch's Lab, he walked over to Route 101. He noticed Amber was there near the beginning of the Route.

"Um... Why do you have a Poochyena on your head?" Amber asked.

"I don't know... If he stays up there any longer, he'll mess up my hair... But... Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"Eh, I'm just trying to find a Pokemon again..." Amber said while looking around in the grass.

"I think there's only Zigzagoon and Poochyena to find here, come on, we should go through a town or two to see different Pokemon!" Aaron was already running through the grass.

"Hey! Don't leave me here all defenseless!" Amber chased after him.

After a very short run they arrive in Oldale Town.

"Small place, huh?" Aaron said looking around the town.

"Don't forget we're not here to look and see!" Amber grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Route 102's entrance. There was a boy with glasses who was looking at a footprint in the dirt with a magnifying glass.

"Excuse me, can you move over for just a sec? we need to get through to Petalburg and..." Aaron started to ask.

"Absolutely not!" The boy said over him.

"What? Why not?" Amber joined in too.

"This is the footprint of an extremely rare Pokemon! I can't have you just stepping all over it! I wont move an inch until I'm finished sketching every inch and corner of it!"

"Okay, Okay. We'll let you do your thing..." Aaron backed up slowly and walked back to town.

"So what do we do now that we can't go to Petalburg?" Amber asked.

"Are there any other ways?" Aaron looked around for any exits.

"Grr... Arp! Arp!" Wolf was pointing to a northern Route.

"What is it? Oh, hey! Why didn't I see that before?" Aaron said.

"Haha! Looks like you have your own little Poochyena powered navigator!" Amber noticed, laughing.

"...That kinda' hurts after a while..." Aaron looked at Wolf, who was tapping on his forehead and pointing forward.

"It doesn't look like he'll take no for an answer." Amber said.

"I guess that means we have to go, huh?" Aaron started walking toward Route 103. Nobody seemed to be around, And small noises could be heard from the distance."

"Aaron, do you hear something?" Amber asked, listening closely to her surroundings.

"...C-Could that be it?" Aaron pointed to a tough looking trainer who was tearing through all the wild Pokemon who dared to get near him.

"I don't like the looks of this..." Amber kept watching.

"...Nothing here either." The Trainer said, as he started to walk away with his Espeon and Umbreon. Aaron soon jumped onto the scene.

"How could you do that to a bunch of p- Woooah!" The Trainer's Espeon lifted Aaron.

"Solar, put him down." He commanded.

"Espeon." She did just that.

"So what do you want?"

"You know, you can't just go around and attack everything that moves like some crazy powerhouse! Who do you think you are?

"Heh. You DO know that nobody will take you seriously with that Poochyena on your head, right?" Aaron completely forgot that Wolf was still on his head and quickly sent him back.

"...You didn't see anything."

"Haha! What a joke. Come on, we're leaving." His Espeon, Solar, and his Umbreon, Lunar, quickly followed.

"Wait! Shady Guy!" Aaron called out.

"It's Lyon. Make sure you remember it the next time we meet..." He continued walking until he was out of view.

"Lyon... I WILL defeat you...!" Aaron said to himself, making sure he didn't hear.

"Well THAT was weird." Amber came out from behind the trees.

"Were you hiding behind the Trees?"

"No, I just thought I saw a good Pokemon, so I thought I'd follow it..."

"Right... Well, we should probably get back to town." They took the short walk back to Oldale Town.

"Hey! That weird nerdy kid moved! Come on! Hurry, Let's go!" Amber grabbed Aaron and ran toward Route 102.

"So... How did the sketch go?" Aaron asked.

"Heheh... About that... I thought it was a Pokemon's footprint I was sketching, but it turns out... They were my footprints."

"Uuuugh..." Both Aaron and Amber groaned in unison.

"So, Yeah... Sorry about all that back there, you can go."

"Alright then, we'll be on our way." They both stepped into Route 102.

"Hey, There's actually some trainers here!" Amber noticed.

"Hey! You two, over there!" A boy called out to them.

"What's up?" Aaron walked over to him.

"I was wondering if either of you wanted to have a battle with me?"

"Sure, I was just looking for some fun, myself!" Aaron pulled out his 2 Poke Balls from his bag, and was ready to throw them out.

"Aww, you always get to have all the fun..." Amber sat down and watched.

"Go, Wurmple!" The boy said, sending him out.

"Alright, Go get 'em, Flamberge!" Aaron sent out his Torchic.

"Okay Wurmple, Start it off with String Shot!"

"Wurm... Pllle!" Wurmple tried to cover Flamberge in his sticky string.

"Flamberge, quickly use Scratch to repel the string!"

"Tor, Chic! Chic! Chic!" He was hacking away at the Strings, until he got his talons stuck on the last one.

"No! Quickly, Get it off!" Aaron told Flamberge.

"Now's our chance! Wurmple, Tackle!"

"Wurmple!" He rammed into Flamberge.

"Gah... What a lousy start..." Aaron said quietly.

"Come on, Aaron! You can do better than that!" Amber was yelling in the background.

"Whew... Okay, I can do this... Flamberge, Use Growl and be ready for his next attack!"

"Hah! You'll never win with moves like that! Wurmple, Tackle Again!"

"Not this time, buddy!" Flamberge quickly dodged it.

"Grr..."

"Flamberge, get back!" He got behind him. "Alright, you're up next, Wolf!"

"That won't change a thing! Poison Sting!"

"P-Poison Sting?! Hurry, Dodge it in any way you can!" Aaron wasn't expecting that move.

"Direct hit!" The boy shouted as Wolf became poisoned.

"No, no! Now things really aren't looking good..."

"Think of something, Aaron! It's not a good sign if you lose your first battle, you know!" Amber shouted.

"She's right... Hmm... Oh, that's it! Wolf, Use Howl, Quickly!"

"Wurmple, Stop him with String Shot!"

"Hurry, Dodge and use Tackle!"

"Huh?"

"Please, Please, Please, Please..." Aaron was hoping he'd win the fight with that hit.

"Come on Wurmple, Get up...!" He kneeled down to his level. "You can do it, buddy!" Wurmple fell over.

"Yes! Whew, I thought I was a goner there..." Aaron took a deep breath.

"You may have won, But don't intend on continuing to win like this." Amber got up and swiped the grass and dirt off her back.

"What do you know about battling? You've never even had a Pokemon before! It's harder than it looks!"

"Oh, Really?"

"Hey, thanks for the battle. You were great!" The Boy said.

"Thanks, you too!"

"Good luck!" The boy said as Aaron and Amber continued walking toward Petalburg City.

"Sweet, My first victory of many! I'll only get better from here!" Aaron was excited to continue his journey. He quickly sped off into the Route, Which left Amber to chase after him again.


End file.
